Cute Little Kitty
by jen1490
Summary: A simple conversation over a spot of tea. Just some friendly dialogue between Evangeline and Albireo for the sake of pleasantries. . .


**note:** how funny Albireo is around Evangeline. i really hope i got their personalities right, it's kinda hard to not get carried away. so this idea popped in my head after i tried looking for some AlxEva stories (yep, there isn't none). . . hinting at romance between Eva/Al? well, you be the judge. . .

. . .oh, and i don't own "Mahou Sensei Negima" or any of it's characters. . .

* * *

Hundreds of feet underneath Library Island, in the present home of Albireo Imma, a small, blond child addressed the tall, dark-haired man. . .

"Hey, you!"

Albireo turned to look at her with mock amazement. "Ah! Kitty! What a pleasant surprise! How nice of you to drop by so unexpectedly!"

"What the hell are you saying!" Evangeline glared at Albireo. "You invited me, you fool!" The little girl vampire attempted to strike Albireo but was stopped by his hand pushing against her face. She lashed her arms furiously at the taller man. "Stupid! I would never come visit you unannounced!"

"Well, whatever you say, Kitty." He laughed at her noticeably annoyed face. "My! What a little jungle cat we have here! If I wasn't three feet taller than you, I'd be terrified!"

"GAH! Stupid, Stupid! Stop calling me 'Kitty' and anything that implies being a cat!" Evangeline took another swing at Albireo. This time he let the girl smack him. He laughed again.

Then, suddenly, Albireo turned to Evangeline's other two companions. "Oh! How rude of me! I forgot to welcome Kitty's friends!" Evangeline's left eye twitched in irritation at the mention of 'kitty'. "Come, come, let us sit by the waterfall and enjoy a nice, hot cup of freshly, brewed French tea." He turned around, walking along side both of Evangeline's companions, all of them leaving being the vampire girl.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" She stomped angrily after them. "Chacha! Chazero! What are you doing walking with that bastard!" One robot stopped to look back at Evangeline. The small vampire folded her arms arrogantly. "Now that's better!"

"I am sorry, Master." Chachamaru bowed respectfully. "It's just that master Albireo mentioned 'French tea'. That is something which I have yet to try and register in my memory files. I believe that is what humans call 'curiosity', am I correct, Master?"

Evangeline's fists clenched in anger. "Did you just call that fool 'master'!" She jumped at the green-haired robot. "You scrap metal! Don't call him 'master'!" She took out a screw and shoved it into the back of Chachamaru's head. "I'll screw you up good! Consider it as punishment for respecting that bastard!" The vampire started to slowly turn the screw.

"Ah! But- but Master!" Chachamaru's monotone voice cracked with each turn of the screw. "I am programmed to call anyone stronger than me 'master'. Since Albireo is Master's equal, I must follow protocol!" The robot let out a muffled moan when Evangeline spun harder.

"Don't consider him my equal! You- GAH!" Evangeline was pulled off the robot by Albireo.

"Now that's not very nice, Kitty." He held the thrashing girl in the air then smiled at how her short legs attempted to kick him. "If Chachamaru sees me as your equal then it must true. No sense in denying it. So be a nice girl and calm down, yes?"

"NO! I'm stronger than you! And I'll prove it!" The girl swung her body weight in order to kick Albireo's side. He held her further away. "Just watch! Next full moon I'll kick your ass to Mars!" The black-haired man suddenly dropped the girl, making her land on her bum.

"Alright, next full moon. Until then. . ." he helped Chachamaru up, ". . .let us enjoy a lovely cup of tea, shall we?" He then held out his hand to help Evangeline, giving her his sleepy smile. The girl stared up at him. "Hm, Kitty?"

She took his hand, blushing as she allowed herself to be pulled up. "Stupid jerk. Stop calling me 'kitty'."

"Sure. After you agree to cosplay a 'neko-swimsuit-with-glasses' costume."

"GRRR!" Evangeline flew at him again, landing on his shoulders with her legs strangling his neck and her hands pulling at his hair. This time he didn't fend her off. "You perverted librarian! What the hell did I do to deserve you as punishment!"

Even with a choking grip on his neck, Albireo managed to laugh. "Well, Kitty, I can think of hundreds of reasons why we're friends, or as you put it 'a divine punishment'." He felt Evangeline's hold on his neck loosen. "But going into that would depress the mood, so instead. . ." He pulled the girl off him and carried her to a table which was set for tea time. Chachamaru and Chachazero were already seated around it. ". . .We should just drink our French tea and reminisce about the good times of our long lives."

"Huh." Evangeline pouted as Albireo placed her on a pillow. "Fine, it's been awhile since I tasted the French's tea. I wonder if it's gotten any better over the years." Chachamaru poured her a cup and passed it to her. "The French have no exquisite taste when it comes to tea. They can never seem to stick to one flavor." She blew on her tea as she held it up. "Always adding and adding."

Albireo smiled again. "Ah, but that's what makes it so intriguing." He thanked Chachamaru as she handed him a steaming tea cup. "The surprise of a new, changing taste with each sip. As is in French food, it's never quite the same yet always above what you expect." For a second, Evangeline noticed his gaze intensify but it went as quickly as it came. "Just like a certain someone whom I am very fond of."

Evangeline jumped onto the table and grabbed his collar. "What! Don't you dare compare me to French tea!"

"Ah! Master, please! You will harm yourself and the tea china."

"Listen to your Chacha." Evangeline glared at Albireo. He smiled back. "Besides, who said I was talking about you, Kitty?"

"Oh." She quickly sat back down, flustered at being gently scolded by the robot. "So you weren't talking about me?" She watched Albireo take a sip of his tea. "Well?"

"Hmm?" Evangeline growled when Albireo pretended not to hear her. "Oh, about the French tea?" He looked sheepishly at the blond. "Yes, I was talking about you."

"WHAT!"

He smiled as he watched her face turn bright red. "There, there, I really like that reaction, my cute little Kitty." He managed to take another sip of his tea before Evangeline was back on his shoulders, strangling him.


End file.
